Goten's Adventure To The Past!
by Clana621
Summary: Goten Accidentaly goes to the past with Bulma's time machine. And he finally meets his father! And has no way to go back! Please R&R! Thanx! I am working on chapter 7! 7/20/11
1. Back To The Past!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of it's characters!

AN: Hey Guys! I starting a new fic called _Goten's Adventure to the past. _When Goten accidentally goes to the past with the time machine to the Cell games saga like 9 days before the tournament. Even though I didn't finish my other story _DBZ High School Style, _I just had to write this one. So I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Chapter1

Back To The Past

It was a bright and sunny day and there was a little boy playing outside with the animals, he had black eyes, and black spiky hair that seem to go in every direction just like his father.

His father.

He never met his father, his father died in a battle to save world for the people, his father was the strongest man that was alive. His father was Son Goku.

And he was the youngest son of Son Goku his name was Son Goten. Every body told him that he looked just like him, he was always proud that he looked just like his father.

Even though he never met him he saw pictures of him and the stories he heard of him always amazed him from his brother and mother. His older brother was Gohan and his mother was Chi Chi. His mother was very pretty and had long black hair and he loved her very much.

And his brother Gohan was very tall and was very smart and strong because he was the one who beat cell. When he heard that he couldn't believe that his brother beat cell and once was also stronger then his own father.

"GOTEN" said a voice and suddenly his train of thought broke.

"Goten, Dinner!!" said the voice. Goten recognized the voice it was Gohan.

He flew home as fast as he could and his brother was waiting for him.

"Hey Squirt" said Gohan.

"Hi niisan, is dinner ready? I am really hungary." Goten said. Gohan chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah its ready come on" Gohan said.

" Ok lets go" he said.

At Dinner

" Um Boys tomorrow we're going to Bulma's house." Chi Chi said.

"Ok" Gohan said.

"Yay! I'll get to play with Trunks" Goten said happily.

"Of course sweety but first you have to finish eating dinner" Chi Chi said.

"Ok mom" Goten said and ate his dinner.

After Dinner

"Ok Boys time to go to sleep" Chi Chi said.

"Ok mom Good night" Goten said and hugged his mom and went to Gohan.

"Good night, Niisan" he said and hugged him.

"Good night, Goten" Gohan said.

Gtoen went to his room that was next to his brother's room and fell on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day at Capsule Corp

"Hey Guys!" Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma" said Chi Chi

"Hi Trunks" Goten said smiling.

"Hey Goten, come on lets go play" Trunks said.

" okay lets go" he said and they ran of to play.

"Those Boys" Bulma said smiling.

"Yeah they love to play" Chi Chi said smiling too.

"So Gohan how's school going?" Bulma asked.

"Its going fine" he replied.

"That's great, hey you know what Krillen is over too you can talk to him if you want too" Bulma said.

"Sure that sounds great" Gohan said and left to find Krillen.

Goten and Trunks were playing hide and seek. Goten ran into a room, it was where Bulma kept the time machine and Goten went into the machine. Only that he tripped and pressed a button and it started and he went back into the past.

* * *

In the Past (Cell Games, 9 days before the tournament)

Goten got out of the time machine and knew something was wrong and he wasn't in his time line. He couldn't go back home because something was wrong with the time machine. That meant he was stuck here, which he didn't even know where he was.

Meanwhile…..

"This is nice" said Chibi Gohan laying in the grass.

"Yeah it sure is" Goku said who was also laying in the grass.

A few hours later after they relaxed Goku & Gohan went home for lunch. After they were done eating Gohan went to study while Goku just went outside for a walk in the woods.

While he was walking Goku felt an unfamiliar ki, which was very strong. Not as strong as him but still it was strong.

"Oh man, I hope this is not another enemy, not know" Goku said as he took off to where the ki was.

AN: Well there it is guys I hope you liked it! Please review and for the guys who are reading my other stories I will get right on it. Well Thanx! Bye! See ya!


	2. My Son from the Future!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters!

AN: Hi Everybody! Well I am glad that you guys liked my story! Yay! I got 7 reviews just for my first chapter! Well here is the next chapter you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

My Son From The Future!

**_Past_**

Goten didn't know what to do, and well he was really frustrated and he couldn't control his power so he went super sayian. He learned how to do that a few days ago back in his old life and now he didn't know where he was. The little boy was running around in circles very frustrated.

Goku flew as fast as he could and as soon as he landed he saw a little boy looking almost like him. What really hit him was that he was super sayian, I mean that's what it looked like. And the power that he was sensing was coming from him. Well he decided to wait for a few minutes before doing something.

"Only if Gohan was here, he would've known what to do" Goten said out loud and sat on a rock and cried softly.

'Did he just say _Gohan_ ?' Goku thought.

'But how is that possible Gohan doesn't have a younger brother?' he thought know even more confused then before.

Goku couldn't wait any longer so he slowly came out and stood in front of the young child and said.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_**Future**_

"Goten! Goten! You can come out of your hiding spot now!" Trunks shouted. 'I wonder where he could be?' he thought.

Trunks didn't know where to look until he finally looked at a door slightly opened and he opened it and he knew it was the room where the time machine was but it wasn't there.

He looked around more until he saw a little piece of orange clothing on the floor where the time machine once used to be.

"Uh Oh!" Trunks said a little worried.

* * *

**_Past_**

Goten looked up after a few seconds and saw a man, who looked a little like his otousan. Except he had blond hair like a super sayian. He saw pictures of his otousan when he was a super sayian which was during cell.

And this man who stood in front of him looked exactly like him and he couldn't believe his eyes his father was right there in front of him.

"Tousan is that really you?" Goten asked still a little crying.

"You know I've missed you so much!" Goten said while he hugged his father really tight.

'Tousan' thought Goku.

'Why did this child think that I am his otousan?' 'Who is he?' Goku thought.

Goten pulled back smiling his son grin.

"Um, I am sorry but I don't think I am your otousan, you must have me mistaken. I only have an 11year old child and his name is Gohan" Goku said.

Goten thought for a second.

'How could Gohan be 11?'

'Gohan was 11 when he beat cell.' Goten pondered that thought for a while.

'That's it! I went back to the time when Gohan beat cell and otousan was still a live, and I wasn't born yet' Goten thought.

'No wonder he doesn't know me' Goten thought sadly.

"I am sorry I guess your right." Goten said.

"Its ok, Can you tell me who you are? And how you can turn super sayian?" Goku asked.

There was a silence.

"Well this might be hard to explain, but I am not from this time. I am 7 years from the future." Goten said.

"What your from the future?" Goku asked surprised.

"Yes, And I am not born yet." Goten said.

"Ok, then why are you here from the future? Is there something wrong?" Goku asked.

"No" Goten said. "I got here by mistake."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain to me how you can go super sayian." Goku said.

"Well this might be even more hard to explain than the last one. Well here goes, you see I am the youngest son to Son Goku and Son Chi Chi and young brother to Son Gohan. My name is Son Goten" he said.

"WHAT?!" Goku screamed.

* * *

Goku couldn't believe this little kid is his youngest son. I mean he does look like him a little and even wearing the same orange gi and he can turn super sayian.

"Its true my name is Son Goten, and if you want more proof here it is." Goten said and he powered down to normal.

Goku couldn't believe it more this boy, his son looked exactly like him the hair style, the same face and those same innocent eyes.

"So your name is Goten, right?" Goku asked. He nodded.

"Well how did this happen?" Goku asked as he took a seat on the rock next to his son.

"Well Trunks and I, who is one year older then me. We were playing hide and seek and I went into the time machine room to hide and I went in side the machine and accidentally tripped and pressed the button and ended up here. And I cant get back either since my ship looks ruined" Goten said looking at the machine, it looked totally wrecked there was smoke coming out of the engine and some parts of the machine was broken.

"Wow! You ended up here just by playing hide and seek." Goku said.

"Yeah, and I know mommy and niisan will be so worried." he said and started to cry a little.

Goku put an arm around his son and comforted him.

"Um…Goten won't I be worried too?" he asked.

"Um well you aren't there" he said and got more sad at the mention of his father.

"What do you mean 'not there'? Goku asked curiously.

"Well you see" Goten started out.

"You are not alive in my time line, you sacrificed your self to save the world from Cell" Goten said looking a little sad but didn't cry.

"Oh, but why didn't they just wish me back?" Goku asked.

"Well they wanted to wish you back b-but you decided to stay in other world, because you said that all the evil people who come is because of you and that's why you decided to stay." Goten said.

Goku had thought about it if he had to sacrifice him self he might not come back just for that same reason and that's what happened in the future.

"I am very sorry Goten that I wasn't there for you." Goku said.

"I know, I know why you did that its just that I never saw you and I wish I could have." Goten said.

There was a little bit of silence until Goten broke it.

"Um can I ask you something?" Goten asked.

"Sure you can, Goten" Goku said smiling.

"Can I call you 'tousan', just until I have to leave." he asked.

Goku smiled at his son and said, "Of course you can, son".

"Thanks tousan" Goten said.

"Hey Goten how about you come home with me?" Goku asked.

"Ok, But how am I supposed to get home in my real time line?" Goten asked.

"Well I am sure Bulma can fix the time machine in no time. And you could go home." Goku said.

"Really that would be great" Goten said smiling.

Goku liked to see that Goten wasn't depressed any more and he was smiling.

"Um…Goten when did you learn to go super sayian?" Goku asked.

"Well it was a few days ago when Gohan was teaching me how to fly." Goten said.

"Wow! That's great do you know that u might be the youngest sayian to become a super sayian." Goku said proudly.

"Yeah, I know niisan said the same thing." Goten said a little sadly missing his brother.

And Goku noticed this so he went to comfort Goten.

"Don't worry son, you'll go home pretty soon." Goku said smiling him reassuring him that everything will be okay.

"So can we go home now?" Goten asked smiling.

"Yeah we sure can." Goku said smiling at his son with the same smile.

And they both took off into the air.

A little bit later the finally made it to the Son House.

* * *

_Son House_

"Um Goten before you go in don't mention anything about cell or how he got defeated, ok?" Goku said.

"Ok" Goten said.

"Good now wait here" Goku said and Goten nodded.

Goku walked into the house.

"Hi Chi Chi" Goku said in is cheer full voice.

"Hello Goku, where were you? I was getting a little worried." Chi Chi said.

"Well I just went out for a walk, and I kind've found someone" Goku said.

****

"What do you mean you kind've found some one, Goku?" Chi Chi asked with a questioning look.

"Well you see…." Goku said but right there and then Goten walked into the house he smiled.

Chi Chi just stared at him because it was like a miniature Goku.

"Who is this?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well this is…" Goku started.

AN: Sorry its been a while! And I bet some of you are disappointed about the cliff hanger. Sorry I just had to do it! Sorry I wont be able to get started on the next chapter right away I am going to stay over at my cousins until Wednesday, so I'll write as soon as I come back. Its called…

****

What?!

So until then, see ya!


	3. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters.

AN:Hey guys! I am sorry i am late! I am so happy for all the reviews i got. Its really great i hope you give me more reviews for this chapter! Thanx! Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

WHAT?!

Day 9 before the Cell Games!

Goten Stood next to Goku.

"Well he is our..., wait where is Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He is upsatairs. Now who is this boy?" Chi Chi asked a bit confused because the boy looked a little like Goku.

"Wait I'll tell you as soon as Gohan comes down stairs." Goku said.

"Gohan come down stairs, please." Goku shouted.

"Ok dad, I am coming." Gohan shouted from upstairs.

Gohan came down stairs and saw a little kid standing next to his father.

"Hi dad, Who is the little kid?" Gohan asked while looking at the boy who looked like his father a little bit.

"Well Gohan, Chi Chi, this little boy is from the future." Goku said.

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison.

* * *

"Well actually 7 years to be exact his name is Goten and is going to stay with us until Bulma can fix his ship." Goku said smiling at Goten.

"Why is something wrong again? Why did he come here?" Gohan asked getting a little frantic.

"Gohan, son calm down there is nothing wrong with the future. He didn't mean to come here." Goku said.

"So...he came here by mistake?" Gohan asked.

"Yes son he came by mistake." Goku said.

"Oh ok thats good." Gohan said.

"Um so Goku who is are his family memebers in the future?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well Chi Chi this might be hard but... Goten is our-" Goku stopped because he felt a slight tug on his pants.

Goku bent down and aske what's wrong? Goten said why dosen't he tell them instead. Goku nodded.

"Well I am 7years old and my name is Son Goten. And I am the youngest son to Goku and Chi Chi and brother to Gohan.

"WHAT????????!" Chi Chi and Gohan shouted.

* * *

Future

"Goten, where are you? We're going home." Gohan screamed.

"Hi Gohan" Trunks said nervously.

"Hey Trunks. Do you know where Goten is?" Gohan asked.

"Well maybe" Trunks nervously.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well Goten and I were playing hide and seek and it was a long time since I couldn't find him. I looked in the room where the Time machine is and found that the time machine was missing and I also found this." Trunks said and showed Gohan the orange piece of clothing.

"WHAT?!, How could this happen? We don't even know where he is now, this is bad." Gohan said.

"I know, what are we going to do?" Trunks asked sounding frantic about his best friend.

"Well I don't know. But first we have to tell everybody, come on." Gohan said as he ran to tell everybody about the bad news.

* * *

A/N:I know this is short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. See Ya!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Another Big Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter 4! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Chapter4

Another Big Surprise!

"G-Goku how is this possible?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well you see I am actually from the future. I got here by mistake and I know mommy and Gohan are going to be so worried." Goten said and started to cry a little bit.

"Hey Goten don't worry everything will be alright" Goku said trying to comfort his son.

"Yeah I know" Goten said.

"But Goku how can you believe him?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well Chi Chi I believe him because when I wanted to know who he was he said 'Gohan'. So that meant he knew Gohan. And secondly he looks so much like me and lastly he is half sayian." Goku said.

"So dad he is my little brother?" Gohan asked.

"Yes he is Gohan" Goku said.

"How can you be sure that he is a sayian dad?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Why don't you show them Goten?" Goku asked

"Ok" Goten said shyly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goten powered up and the whole house was shaking and Gohan couldn't believe it.

He was only 7 but could turn super sayian and his power was enormous. Goten stopped powering up and now was super sayian.

"Wow! This is so cool! And your so young." Gohan said in excitement.

"Yeah he is really strong for his age." Goku said.

"Maybe he can help us beat cell, Dad." Gohan said looking at his father.

"No son! History might be changed." Goku said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, but Mirai Trunks's time line didn't change." Gohan said.

"Your right Gohan but still I don't know, we'll see." Goku said.

Chi Chi was still quite shocked. She walked over to the little boy and bent down so she can be his height.

"Hi Goten" she said.

"Hi mo-,I mean Hi." Goten said.

'I mean it looks like mommy and sounds like mommy. But still she isn't my mommy the one in my time line.' Goten thought.

"It's ok if it makes you feel you better you can call me mommy." Chi Chi said smiling at Goten.

"Really I can Thanks, mommy." Goten said really happy.

'Goten is so sweet and innocent and is very energetic.' Chi Chi thought.

"You know you look so much like Goku and act like him too." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah I know a lot of people tell me that." Goten said.

"Wow! Well any body hungry?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes" Everybody answered in unison.

So the Son family sat down and ate dinner and they talked about how much time there was left till the cell games. But Goten didn't talk to much he stayed a bit quiet.

* * *

****

Future

At Capsule Corp

"Oh no my more baby. Goten must be so scared he doesn't even know where he is" Chi Chi said and started to cry.

They all just found out from Gohan and Trunks that Goten took the time machine and was sent somewhere into time.

"I hope we will find him because if we don't then he could alter our time line right now" Bulma said while hugging her friend in comfort.

"Your wrong" said a gruff voice.

Bulma got up.

"What do you mean I am wrong, Vegeta?!" Bulma asked a bit angry.

"Well if your such a genius why don't you figure it out, don't you remember with Mirai Trunks." Vegeta said.

"WHAT?! What did you say Vegeta!?" Bulma said starting to get really mad.

"Stop Bulma, Vegeta what are you talking about?" Gohan said as he didn't want a fight right now, because his brother was more important.

"What I mean is brat that Mirai Trunks came to our time line but he didn't changed his future, but only changed ours." Vegeta said.

"Oh so if Goten ever says anything about us it won't change our time line." Gohan said.

"You got that right, brat." Vegeta said getting a little annoyed.

"Ok so that's good. At least nothing will happen to us." This time it was Krillen holding his daughter Marron.

"Your right but we still don't know where Goten is." Gohan said with a frown on his face.

"Well I think all of us should go home now, and talk on this tomorrow." Bulma said.

"Your right Bulma, ok then Gohan we'll see you tomorrow." Krillen said.

"Ok sure Krillen, Bye!" Gohan said. As Krillen, 18 and Marron walked out to the door.

"So lets go mom." Gohan said.

"Ok Gohan lets go. Bye Bulma." Chi Chi said.

"Bye Chi." Bulma said.

'I hope your alright squirt' Gohan thought.

* * *

Past

Son Residence

After dinner was over Goten went out side and Gohan followed him.

"Hi Goten" Gohan said.

"Hi Onichan, Can I call you that?" Goten asked innocently.

"Yeah sure. You were really quiet during dinner." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I was just missing my family that's all." Goten said.

"Oh" Gohan said. And for a while there was silence.

"Hey you know what Onichan?" Goten asked.

"What Goten?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You call me squirt in the future." Goten said as if though it was a big deal, but to him it was a big deal.

That was Goten's special name only his brother called him and if he had a dad that's what he would be liked to called.

"That's cool Goten. Do you want me to call you that?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah if you don't mind." Goten said.

"Of course I don't mind, squirt." Gohan said a smiling.

And Goten smiled too.

"So Goten how's the future like?" Gohan asked deciding that this might be a good time.

"Well, I have a best friends Trunks and we play all the time. And we have a lot of fun. And I guess that's how I got here in the first place." Goten chuckled a bit.

"Wow that's cool so you and Trunks are friends, that's nice." Gohan said.

"Hey boys its time for bed." Chi Chi shouted.

"Coming Mom!" Gohan shouted.

"Come on squirt lets go." Gohan said as he stood up.

"Ok Onichan" Goten said as he got up too.

* * *

****

Past

Morning

It was early morning and sun was up, it was probably 6 in the morning. Gohan couldn't sleep the whole night he was thinking about his brother. All of these questions came into mind like Where is he? Is he Ok? Is he hurt? When will he come back?

Gohan couldn't stay in the same room where he saw all his brother's stuff so he went down stairs and wrote a note to his mom that he went outside for a little while and will be back by lunch. After he wrote that he opened the door closed it and flew to a near by stream.

He laid in the grass and thought for a while and finally fell a sleep.

After a few hours he heard a voice calling his name it said this.

"Gohan, son wake up" the voice kept on saying.

Until Gohan finally opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh great, Now I am seeing things." he said and fainted.

A/N: Its an evil cliffhanger! I am sorry I don't like cliffhangers either but it was a perfect place to put them. Maybe you guys can figure out who it is. Well anyways until next time! Bye! By the way here is my review corner.

* * *

****

Review Corner

Chibi Goten-Chan: I know you were probably excpecting a father son moment, but I promise you that will be in the coming chapters! Well Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Goku's little sister:** I am glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

**Animeprincess1452:** I hope you liked this chapter as well! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible!

**PunkOnna:** Hi! I am glad you liked the story! And about the C.C idea that will come up in one of the next chapters. I already thought of that. Well thanx for the idea, please review and keep on reading!

And thanx to all the other reviewers as well! Bye!

**KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	5. Who's Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

A/N: Hey guys! I know some chapters might be short and I'll try to make them longer! And this is my second fic so I will need a lot of practice to get really good at it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!

Last time……

_****_

Future

Gohan couldn't stay in the same room where he saw all his brother's stuff so he went down stairs and wrote a note to his mom that he went outside for a little while and will be back by lunch. After he wrote that he opened the door closed it and flew to a near by stream.

He laid in the grass and thought for a while and finally fell a sleep.

After a few hours he heard a voice calling his name it said this.

"Gohan, son wake up" the voice kept on saying.

Until Gohan finally opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh great, Now I am seeing things." he said and fainted.

* * *

****

Chapter 5

Who's Back?!

8 days left till the Cell Games!

****

Past

It was morning and the sun was shining and Goten was still sleeping.

"Goten wake up" said Goku

"One minute" Goten mumbled.

"Wake up its time for breakfast, Goten." Goku said and the more he was saying about food the more he got hungry.

"FOOD! Where?" Goten shouted as soon as he jumped out of bed.

'Wow Goten is a lot like me' Goku thought as he chuckled a bit at the sight of the little boy.

"Come on son lets go, wash up and then come down stairs for breakfast, Ok?" Goku

said.

"Ok" Goten said as he rushed to the bathroom to wash up.

After breakfast was over Gohan went to study and Goku went out side to meditate. Goten didn't know what to do he missed his old life. Like right now he could've been playing with Trunks.

"What's wrong Goten?" Chi Chi asked noticing Goten's frown on his face.

"Oh nothing, I just don't know what to do." Goten said.

"Well what would you do if you were at home?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well I would probably go to Trunks is house or play outside." Goten said.

"Oh so you and Trunks are friends in the future." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah we are best friends." Goten said with a big smile.

"Well why don't you go out side and see what Goku is doing." Chi Chi suggested.

"Ok, that'll be fun." Goten said as he went out side.

****

Future

Gohan woke up and looked around and saw some one sitting on a rock. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he saw someone who had an orange gi on and crazy wild hair and it looked just like his father.

'My otousan, but how is that possible he is dead. Maybe its Goten! I mean he looks just liked tousan' Gohan thought but getting really confused.

And then the person turned around and said…

"Oh Gohan good your finally awake"

"Dad?!" that was all that Gohan could say.

* * *

****

Past

Goten walked outside and saw his tousan sitting under a tree meditating.

'Yeah maybe this will be a good idea getting to my tousan better before I go home. Since my tousan in the future isn't a live.' Goten thought sadly

Goku was sitting under a tree and meditating he was actually thinking about his son from the future.

'Wow! I mean Goten exactly like me he is like a mini me. And when I woke him up today… I mean is that how I am. I wonder how every body in the future put up with him I mean I am dead and he is exactly like me'. thought Goku and then suddenly he felt a ki near by him.

"Hi Goten" Goku said at his son.

"Hi Otouson, What are you doing?" Goten asked.

"Oh you know just meditating. So whats on your mind?" Goku asked.

"Um… well I was just wondering should we tell every body about cell and what happened there?" Goten asked.

"I mean if we do then maybe Gohan might not turn Super Sayian 2." Goku said.

"Oh" Goten said.

"Well anyways Goten I want to ask you something. You told me the whole story about Cell (AN: Well I didn't show that part but it was in the beginning when he first met Goten) but I want to know how every one feels about it?" Goku asked.

"Well whenever I asked Gohan about you he seems fine but I can see sadness in his eyes. And on one Anniversary I heard mommy telling Gohan that it wasn't his fault that you I mean the other one, died because he didn't fight when you told him too." Goten said.

"Well Gohan shouldn't think like that" Goku said sternly.

"And well mom I can hear her cry sometimes because she misses you so much." Goten said and he was getting a little teary as well.

"Aw Goten please don't cry son." Goku said.

"Um, Otouson?!" Goten asked.

"Yes son" Goku answered.

"Well I have always dreamed that if I ever see you we would go fishing together, so can we go?" Goten asked.

"Sure we can, so lets go." Goku said.

And with that said they both took off into the sky.

* * *

**Future**

"Dad!? Is that really you?" Gohan asked but he couldn't believe it.

"Of course its me son" Goku said as he walked over to his son who was sitting on the floor.

"Oh my god dad! It really is you!" Gohan exclaimed. As he got up and hugged his dad he missed him so much.

"I missed you Gohan" Goku said as he hugged his son.

"I missed you to dad" Gohan said.

"But dad aren't you supposed to be dead." Gohan asked as he broke the hug.

"Well technically I am dead but you see because of the situation I am allowed to come back to earth until the problem is solved." Goku said.

"What problem?! Is there something wrong is there another evil coming!?" Gohan asked.

"No no Gohan calm down. Its about Goten." Goku said.

"Oh so you heard" Gohan said slightly sad.

"Yeah I did" Goku said.

"Well dad you know what Goten asks a lot of questions about you. And he looks up to you a lot and I just wish you could've been here for him. And well I know its all my fault, I still wonder why you don't hate me." Gohan said feeling very sad at that moment.

"Hate you?! Gohan I would never hate you and none of that thing with Cell was your fault. Everything just happened, Gohan." Goku said.

"But dad if I had just listened to you, you wouldn't miss out on Goten's life and you would be alive." Gohan said.

"But Gohan I decided to stay too, but only for you and the safety of this planet. So whatever happened on that day was up to fate Gohan we couldn't stop it. So please Gohan none of this was your fault and remember I will always love you son." Goku said to his son.

"I know dad and I love you too. So I think we should go home now, Mom is going to be so surprised!" Gohan said with a big smile.

"Yeah so lets go" Goku said.

They both took off into the sky towards the Son house and when they finally got there. Gohan opened the door and went there first.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Gohan screamed and then noticed a note on the dining table.

Gohan picked it up and read the note….

Gohan,

I read your note so I am going to Bulma's house. So when you come back home come to Capsule Corp.

Mom

"Um…Dad mom is at Capsule Corp" Gohan said.

"So lets go to Capsule corp then" Goku said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Past**

"So daddy how am I doing?" Goten asked while laughing.

"Your doing great son, you caught a lot of fish." Goku said smiling at his son.

"Yeah Niichan tought me how to fish." Goten said.

"Well that's good Goten, but I think these many fish are enough for lunch and dinner." Goku said.

"So we better get going." Goku said.

"Ok otousan, lets go." Goten said as he picked up the fish.

__

At the Son House

"Hi guys" Chi Chi said.

"So what did you guys do today?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well we went out fishing today and it was a lot of fun." Goten said smiling.

"Wow that's sounds like a lot of fun, Goten." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah I know I never got to do it back home in the future with dad." Goten said sadly.

And now Goku had a little frown on his face to knowing that he was never there for his son in the future. Chi Chi was now a little confused because she didn't know what was going on.

"Um Goten what do you mean by that?" asked Chi Chi.

"Um…Well…What I meant was that.." Goten said but was cut off by Goku.

"Chi Chi he probably doesn't mean anything. So anyways whats for lunch?" Goku asked nervously.

"Well then ok." she said calmly.

"I am going to cook this fish and then lunch will be ready." Chi Chi said.

"Ok then me and Goten are going to take a shower then." Goku said as he and Goten went upstairs to take a shower.

'I wonder why he is acting like that' Chi Chi thought and went back to her work.

And after Goku and Goten took a shower they called Gohan and they all sat down to eat lunch. And Goten told them about his day with Goku and what he did and how much fun he had.

* * *

**Future**

While they flew to Capsule Corp Gohan and Goku catched up on what happened in between the 7years.

"So, dad how is other world?" Gohan asked.

"Well other world isn't too bad, but I miss home and you boys a lot." Goku said.

"We missed you too dad. Mom is going to be so surprised and so is everyone else I cant wait." Gohan said while smiling.

"Me too, I can't wait to meet them after 7 years, I wonder how everyone will feel." Goku said thinking about everyone.

"Well here we are dad." Gohan said.

"Ok then son lets go." Goku said.

"Sure dad." Gohan said.

And so they both flew down to Capsule Corp.

At Capsule Corp

Goku and Gohan both landed, Gohan went inside alone because Goku decided he wanted to surprise them.

Gohan went in and saw Bulma and Mom talking and Krillen and Yamcha talking. And Vegeta was just there eating and Trunks was playing and 18 was with Marron.

"Hi mom, Hi everybody!" Gohan said in a happy mood. 

He heard shouts of "Hey" and "Hello" back in return.

"Hi Gohan." Chi Chi said.

"Hi Gohan." Bulma said in return.

"Hi Bulma." Gohan said smiling.

"Well Gohan you look very happy today. Is something the matter?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well that's because I have very good news, mom." Gohan said to his mother.

"What honey, did you find Goten?" Chi Chi asked.

"No mom but its just as good." Gohan said.

"How could any thing be as just as good as finding Goten?" Chi Chi asked.

"Gohan what are you saying?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Well you'll see." Gohan said smiling because he couldn't stop.

And just then Goku entered the door.

"Hi guys!" Goku said.

Everybody heard a familiar voice and they all turned to see who it was and said…"GOKU!!"

All anybody could do was just stare at him, thinking if it was real and if they were really seeing this or not.

"Well are you guys just going to stand there or what?" Goku asked.

"Goku!" Chi Chi screamed and ran over to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much Goku." Chi Chi said while crying a little.

"Oh Chi please don't cry." he said while wiping her tears and hugging her again.

"I've missed you too Chi Chi." Goku said still hugging his wife and then breaking it.

"Oh Goku we've missed you so much." Bulma said.

"Me too, I have missed you guys so much." Goku said.

"Well you probably don't know that you have a second son named Goten and he isn't here well because..because.."Chi Chi started crying a bit, but Goku comforted her.

"I know what happened Chi, I saw it happen from King Kai's place. And I also know which time line he is in." Goku said.

"You do? How do you know dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well King Kai told me because that's what he saw on the time machine it was set back 7 years from now and 9 days before the cell games." Goku said.

"What?! But he wasn't even born until after the cell games. Won't he be able to change our history?" Gohan asked.

"Well technically no…" But before Goku could continue Gohan intercepted.

"Huh? What do you mean 'no'?" Gohan asked getting confused.

"What Kakkarot over there is trying to say is that, just like Mirai Trunks came to warn us about the androids he changed our time line but not his own but we mad our own time line." Vegeta said and everyone was a little confused.

"So what Vegeta means is that if Goten evens says anything, there time line will be different from ours and another reality will be created instead. And our reality won't be touched." Goku said to explain it to everyone else.

"Ok I get it. But that still doesn't help us in getting him back to us." Gohan said.

"Well we will just have to think about that, so until then why don't we all go home." Goku suggested and every body pretty much agreed.

"So dad lets go home." Gohan said.

"Lets go son." Goku said and held Chi Chi and then Gohan held on to his mom and Goku did instant transmission and went home.

At the Son House

A few hours later it was dinner time and Chi Chi made a big dinner for her husband coming back even though it wasn't permanent. She found that out when she asked why he had a halo over his head. Well anyways she made the dinner and her, Goku and Gohan ate dinner and discussed what happened over the 7 years.

"Wow Chi Chi that's was great, I am stuffted." Goku said patting his stomach.

"Yeah mom that was wonderful." Gohan said this time.

"Well I am glad you guys liked it." Chi Chi said happily.

"Well I am going to sleep, its been an exciting day." Gohan said.

"Ok Gohan goodnight" Chi Chi said.

"Good night Son" Goku said standing next to Chi Chi.

"Goodnight mom, dad." Gohan said and went up to his brother's and his room.

'Wow I can't believe dad is really here, even though its temporary until Goten is brought back home. And now I also now where Goten is too, I hope he isn't lost though. I can't wait for him to be home.' Gohan thought while laying in bead and soon after that thought Gohan was a sleep.

In the master bed room Chi Chi was just changing into her night gown and washing her face in the bathroom.

'Oh my god! I can't believe Goku is home after 7 years. But I just wished that Goten was here too so he could meet his father.' Chi Chi thought and then came out of the bathroom and saw Goku already in bed.

So Chi Chi got into bed and snuggled besides Goku and he put his arm around her to secure her.

"Oh Chi Chi I missed you so much" Goku said inhaling her unique scent.

"I missed you to Goku. But I just wished Goten could be here with us." Chi Chi said shedding some tears.

"Chi Chi don't cry, don't worry we will find Goten and then soon he will be here with us." Goku said with a smile while wipping her tears away.

"Your right Goku, Goodnight." Chi Chi said and smiled back.

"Goodnight Chi." Goku said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

And with that said both of them snuggled in bed and fell a sleep in moments.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter and I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was going to update at the end of August. But there was a lot things happening. And then school just started last weekend and that was hectic. Well anyways this chapter is really long its about 10 pages so I hope that covers it. And I'll try to update the next chapter soon. So bye for now! :)

* * *

**Reviwers Corner - For **

__

_**gaul1**__**-** _Thanx for the review. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

__

_**Goku's little sister**__**-**_So is Goku the one you expected. Well tell me in your review.

__

_**animeprincess1452**__**-**_Well this time I didn't put a cliffhanger so I hope that's good.

__

_**Chibi Goten-chan**__**-**_Yeah I know that I made a mistake but I hoped you guys would understand it. And the Goku and Goten wasn't much of bonding but it's a start.

__

_**PunkOnna**_**-** Well I guess it wasn't Bardock, but it was Goku. I hoped you liked it.

__

_**TheAngryPrincess13**__**-** _Thanx for the review! And I hope this was also a good chapter.

__

**CT-** Hey well that was a good guess, it was Goku. And I hope you liked this chapter.

__

_**Sakura123**__**-** _Hey thanx for the great review! I appreciate it!

__

_**CheyaAngel**__**-** _I am so happy you love this story! I hope you also like this chapter.

__

_**Shasti**__**-** _Thanx for the review! I'll try to update sooner! Bye!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANX!! BYE!! :)**


	6. More Suprises!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters!

AN: I am so sorry!!! That I didn't update sooner! But School is hard! Especially high school! But I finally updated!!! So I hope you guys are still reading my stories and I hope you like this chapter!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6-

More Surprises!

7 days left till the Cell games!

Future

It was a bright sunny morning and everything was perfect, everything seemed peaceful, and calm. But everything wasn't perfect because Goten was missing and not only was he missing but he was in a different time dimension.

Goku woke up early and found Chi Chi sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful, Goku thought. So he bent down and kissed her forehead. And she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Chi Chi" Goku said in a sweet voice.

"Good morning Goku" Chi Chi said.

"I really missed you Chi Chi" Goku said.

"I missed you too Goku" Chi Chi said back.

"This the best sleep I have had in days since Goten got lost." Chi Chi said getting a little teary. _'Oh god I wish he were here' ._she thought.

"Don't worry Chi Chi we'll get him back home soon." Goku said and hugged his wife to reassure her. And he smiled at her.

"I know Goku you're right." she said and smiled.

"So how about we get washed up and I will get breakfast ready and you wake Gohan up." Chi Chi said.

"Ok Chi Chi." Goku said with a smile as he and his wife got out of bed.

* * *

Past

It was a nice morning and only seven days left till the cell games.

Goten woke up and stretched his arms and could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen.

Goten went down stairs and could here his mother talking.

In the Kitchen

"Well see you soon, bye" Chi Chi said and turned of the phone.

And then she saw Goten coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Goten." Chi Chi said.

"Good morning." Goten said back.

Goten took a seat on the table.

"Hi Goten" an 11 year Gohan coming down from the stairs said.

"Hi Gohan." Goten said.

"So did you sleep well?." Gohan asked Goten.

"Yeah I did." Goten said back.

"Where is otousan?" Gohan asked.

"Oh he is outside meditating, I'll go call him." Chi Chi said as she walked out the door to call Goku.

"Goku breakfast is ready!!" Chi Chi screamed.

And Goku snapped out of his meditating state and said

"I'm coming."

So Goku came in and everybody settled down and started eating breakfast obviously the 3 sayian ate faster then Chi Chi and ate everything.

"Oh guys today Bulma invited us over for a little get together because we haven't seen each other for a very long time. We're going to go like a little before lunch." Chi Chi said.

"Ok Chi Chi." Goku said.

"Mom but what about Goten. I mean we will have to tell everybody about him." Gohan asked.

"Well Gohan I think its time everybody found out about Goten." Goku said.

"Yeah I think your father is right Gohan." Chi Chi said as she was getting up to puit her dishes in the sink.

"Ok yeah your right." Gohan said.

And they continued to eat. And all Goten thought about was how everybody would react to see him and if he would ever get to go home.

* * *

Future

Goku got ready and then he went to Gohan's room which was also Goten's room and he couldn't believe how much the room had changed. Gohan was still sleeping so Goku went over and shook Gohan on the soldier.

"Gohan wake up." Goku said.

"One second Goten." Gohan mumbled in his sleep.

"Gohan son please wake up." Goku exclaimed.

Gohan turned over and opened his eyes and slowly is vision became clear and saw his father looking at him.

"Dad?!?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah son its time for breakfast." Goku said.

"Oh Ok." he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Yeah dad." Gohan said as he go off his bed.

"I know son that your worried about Goten but I promise you that we will bring him back home." Goku said.

" I know dad, Thanks." Gohan said with a small smile.

And with that said Goku went out of the room as Gohan got ready. Goku went down stairs to find that his wife was done setting the table.

"How is Gohan doing?" Chi Chi asked as she looked at her husband.

"He is doing good, don't worry we will find him." Goku said.

"I Know Goku." Chi Chi said smiling.

* * *

Past

Goten was outside just sitting under a tree and thinking.

"Hey Goten." said a voice.

"Oh hey Tousan." Goten said back.

"So what are you doing here? Its time for us to go." Goku said.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Goten said smiling.

"Oh well Goten there is one thing today when we go to Bulma's house, your going to see Trunks who is also from the future." Goku said.

"Oh yeah I know all about that." Goten said looking at Goku.

"That's good. And there one more thing you can't let anyone know that Gohan is the one who beats cell because it's a secret." Goku said.

"Ok Tousan I won't let anyone know." Goten said.

"And one more thing you can tell people that I died at the cell games and nothing else. You can't say how I died or why because even though I know nothing will change in the future I want it to be the same way except the part that I die." Goku said.

"Ok Tousan but how will you be alive if Gohan is the one who didn't listen to you when he was beating cell?" Goten asked.

"Well Goten that's where you're going to help your brother but not now, later." Goku said.

"Oh Ok, so should we go now?" Goten asked.

"Yeah sure lets go." Goku said as he was getting ready fly in the air.

So they got into the air and went to meet Gohan and Chi Chi. Chi Chi took the car while Gohan, Goku and Goten flew in the air to go to Capsule Corp.

At Capsule Corp

Everybody was there and now they were just waiting for Goku and his family. Vegeta however was thinking of something that he couldn't keep his mind off of just a couple of days ago he felt a unfamiliar energy that was powerful, but then suddenly faded away. He didn't know what it was and couldn't keep his mind off of it.

Then Suddenly Vegeta heard Kakarott so he went that way.

"Hey guys." Goku said.

And there were greetings from everyone. And Bulma noticed someone standing next to Goku.

"Um Goku who is behind your leg?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked over to Goten and pushed him forward and said.

"Well guys this might be hard to understand but a couple of days ago on the day me and Gohan came out of the hyperbolic time chamber, I found him. His name is Goten and he is 7 years from the future. And he is my son." Goku said.

"WHAT!!!????" almost everybody screamed. Everybody was completely shocked and speech less nobody could say anything.

"Goku are you sure he is from the future?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah he is I found his time machine. And plus when I found him he was saying something about Gohan." Goku said.

"Yeah well how do you know he is your son? I mean he looks like you but…" Bulma said.

"Ok hold on." Goku said and whispered something into Goten's ear.

"Ok Tousan."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goten started to power up into a super sayian and everybody was so shocked especially Vegeta.

And he was now super sayian everybody was in amaze and Goten just stood there.

"So this is the power I felt? How can a kid this age be so powerful." Vegeta asked.

"Well Trunks is still more powerful." Goten said and realized what he just said. And Vegeta just smirked.

"Oops" Goten said.

"Its ok Goten." Goku said.

"Well come one kid tell us does Cell get beaten?" Vegeta asked.

"Hold on Vegeta, Goten will tell everybody everything but lets go into a room and sit down and he will tell us." Goku said.

So everybody agreed and they all went to the big room and everyone sat down.

"Well lets where should I start Trunks is one year older then me my older brother is Gohan and my mom is Chi Chi and my dad is Goku. I am only 7 years old. And I was born a year after cell. And cell was beaten but at a great cost." Goten said and looked at Goku and Goku gave him a reassuring smile.

"That day my tousan well he um…sacrificed his life for us and beat cell and he told everyone that he didn't want to be wished back. So he wasn't wished back and I have never seen him for 7 years until now. I have only heard stories and that's it. My best friend is Trunks and we do a lot of things together. And the way I ended up here was that we were playing hide and go seek and I was hiding I went to the time machine room and tripped and ended up here. And now they don't know where I am." Goten said looking a little sad.

Everybody was a little shaken up about Goten's story but then someone asked one question.

"But Goku how come you died?" Bulma asked.

"Look Bulma Goten and I know the answer and I don't want everybody to find out not now but after the cell games everybody will know." Goku said.

"But Goku, Goten said that you will be dead by then." Bulma said.

"Don't worry Bulma we are going to change that and I won't die." Goku said.

"One thing brat how did you learn to be a super sayian?" Vegeta asked.

"Well Gohan went to school so mom trained me and one day me and Gohan were training and I asked if I could go super sayian and I did." Goten said.

"What?! Mom trained you." Gohan asked with disbelieve.

"Yeah." Goten said like it was no big deal.

"Wow! That's so weird. All mom wants me to do right now is study no training at all." Gohan said.

And the day pretty much went on and the z fighters asked Goten questions and he answered.

"Hey Goten." said someone.

"Oh hi aren't you the Trunks from the future?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I am." Trunks said.

"Wow that's so cool I heard a lot about you in my time. And my friend Trunks who is you well he thinks its so cool and he is going to be so jealous that I met you and he didn't ." Goten smiled.

"Yeah he probably will be, so how do you like being in the past?" Trunks asked.

"Well its kind've weird I miss my family a lot though." Goten said thinking about them.

"Yeah I know what you mean they must be really worried about you they might not event know you got sent back in time." Trunks said.

"Yeah I know I just don't know how I will go home." Goten said.

"Don't worry Bulma will fix your time machine and then you can go home." Trunks said smiling.

"I hope your right." Goten said smiling back at him.

And that's what happened that night they all kept talking about stuff and Goten got comfortable with them. But while they were having there fun, the cell games weren't that far away.

AN: Well there you go guys!! Another chapter finished!! I don't know when the next one will come out but ill try to bring out as soon as possible!! Please review!!!!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**Review Corner**

**Shasti-** Thanx!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!

**Chibi Goten-chan-**Thanx for the review! And ill look into the fiction press thing

**Sakura123-** hey thanx for the review! Hope you like this chapter too!!

**animeprincess1452-** Thanx for the review also! Hope you like this chapter!

**shloki-** Thank you very much for the review! And reading my story!

**TheAngryPrincess13-** Well I watch Yu Yu Hakasho but I still think Dragon Ball Z the BEST!!

**Gypsee Girl-** Well Goten met Mirai Trunks I hope you liked it!

**super saiyan 4 chichi-** No this fic didn't end yet. I don't even know when it might end. But I hope you liked this chapter!!

**Goku's little sister-** Yeah I happy that you got it right! I hope you like this chapter also!

**Bronze Shaman Dragon-** Yeah Goku is in the past and future. And I know I should update more often!

**Bloodspills Angel-** Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I hope you liked this chapter too!!

**DBGT Goku-** Don't worry Goku from Goten's time line isn't going any where. And I think I will use your idea. Thanx!!

**Bright Misdreavus-** Thanx for the review! I hope you like this chapter!! Bye!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
